Breathe
by Widow's FeatherPen
Summary: Kurama tem um segredo... e quer Yuusuke. : Shounen.ai básico :heh:, um ou dois palavrões e insinuações.


**Aika:** O.o;; acho que não ficou tão sombrio quanto eu queria... mas deve ter passado a mensagem... preciso melhorar em coisas sombrias ...-.-;; June-sama, Elfa-sama, espero que gostem... presentinho pra vocês, mesmo se eu não sei se vão gostar do Kurama desse jeito ...é só não me matarem depois...

* * *

**Breathe**

_

* * *

Respire. Respire fundo, pergunte-se o que você sente._

'_Youko.'_

_Lembra-se como é respirar? Puxe o ar pra dentro... depois pra fora... dando algum tempo pro corpo tirar o oxigênio e deixar o carbono..._

_Células se oxidando, envelhecendo... youkais as regeneram com sua energia. E energia não é matéria... não tem células..._

_Por isso dificilmente envelhecemos. Quando ficamos fracos, perdemos energia... envelhecemos um pouco. Mas sempre nos regeneramos depois._

'_Chega...'_

_Está respirando? Bom. Agora você pode tê-lo._

Kurama observou o grupo dormindo à sua frente. Uma pessoa em especial.

Os cabelos negros do menino não estavam mais com o movimento restringido pela química do _Ningenkai_... mas soltos e movendo-se junto com o _hanyou_, enquanto ele respirava ou se remexia em seu sono.

O ruivo aproximou-se tão vagarosa e silenciosamente que nem Hiei despertou de seu sono leve na árvore, e o _kitsune_ não pôde deixar de soltar um sorriso azedo.

Hiei sabia que tinha algo de errado com ele, sempre que Kurama tinha de fazer _aquilo_...o _hi-youkai_ dava um jeito de estar por perto.

E Hiei não despertou...

Curioso? Já não era novidade para o ruivo. Hiei havia notado algo diferente na primeira vez que o fizera com ele... nunca mais tentou, por medo de ser descoberto.

Havia feito uma vez até com Kuwabara, mas ele também notou algo de esquisito. Fez uma vez com Yukina, mas ela estava consciente. Ela só o deixou com a condição de que diria quem era seu irmão... e ele estava desesperado naquele momento. Em contrapartida, a fez prometer que esperaria até o irmão dela confessar.

E depois que fez, contou. Ela não parecia abalada.

––––––––––––

– _Já desconfiava. E também queria muito que ele fosse... ele sempre foi muito gentil comigo. – ela murmurou com um sorriso._

– _Yukina... prometa-me que não vai contar a eles sobre... **isso.**_

– _Prometo, Kurama... eu desconfiava que você tivesse um problema desses, afinal... bom. Eu espero você contar pra eles, assim como espero Hiei me contar._

– _E você sabe que Hiei vai querer o meu pescoço..._

– _Pode deixar. Ah, se precisar, fala comigo._

– _Nem pensar... você vai pedir outra coisa em troca, chantagista... – eu murmurei com outro sorriso. Ela riu._

– _Certo... Kurama, precisa ser de uma pessoa específica?_

– _Se for da pessoa que os humanos chamam de minha... "alma gêmea..." acho que vai durar mais do que de qualquer um por aí._

– _Hmm. Certo. Sab--?_

– _Sim. E não vou te contar... quero viver por mais alguns séculos, sabe?_

_E rimos juntos._

––––––––––––_  
_

A memória sempre era longa de repassar... Kurama não tinha pressa.

Sabia como ser mais silencioso que uma pluma, embora nunca tivesse uma para comparar. Sua respiração era inexistente: para quê gastar sua energia fingindo algo quando não havia alma viva para vê-lo?

'_Você me fez assim, seu filho da mãe... por que eu?'_

_Não tinha razão em especial, meu caro... você foi o primeiro a passar na minha frente. Mas se fosse outro... você não teria encontrado ele, não é?_

E o ruivo não podia discutir com o demônio prateado, guardado a sete chaves (ou treze?) dentro de si.

Kurama rangeu os dentes, levemente.

Yuusuke ainda dormia. Nunca havia feito com ele...

Sempre havia algo para interromper... Hiei ou Kuwabara chegando... como quando derrotaram os Quatro Demônios, lá no começo da carreira de Yuusuke... quando ainda começavam o quarteto tão unido e tão poderoso.

Kurama afastou alguns fios de cabelo negro e aproximou o rosto do pescoço alvo e sem marcas. Sua língua passou pelos seus lábios, dando a impressão de que ele estava prestes a comer algo muito bom...

Separando os lábios em vagarosa tortura, os caninos anormalmente longos e afiados – próprios de _youkai_, mas mais afiados do que deveriam ser – aparecendo, a luz fraca do luar dando uma aparência azulada a eles.

Ele encostou os caninos e depois os lábios no pescoço de Yuusuke, que soltou um gemido involuntário. Sentia um beijo em seu pescoço, carinhoso, leve, um roçar de dentes afiados...

Kurama moveu seu olhar sobre o que podia ver da face do outro, os olhos verdes semicerrados, como se cheios de desejo. Passando os dedos longos e finos sobre a testa, os olhos e os lábios de Yuusuke, ele o induziu a sonhos profundos.

Yuusuke franziu o rosto, estranhando a mudança abrupta de sonho – de um _videogame_ de batalha a uma cama de lençóis brancos com esmeraldas espalhadas e fios vermelhos em seus pulsos, pescoço e cintura...

O ruivo sorriu, os lábios ainda encostados no pescoço alvo do outro.

Estava prestes a fincar os caninos quando um som de folhas o assustou, e ele rápida e silenciosamente voltou ao ser lugar, os cabelos de sua nuca em pé por causa do susto.

Hiei pulou da árvore e pousou à frente do _kitsune_.

– Você ia fazer de novo, não é? Eu quero saber o que você fez comigo da outra vez.

– Não sei do que você está falando, Hiei. Importa-se de me esclarecer?

– Eu não sei o que você faz, – o _hi-youkai_ rosnou, – mas se for algo que eu não gostar... e se tiver dedo seu em outros lugares, pode apostar, seu _kitsune_ filho da puta... você vai arder no meio das chamas negras!

– Quanta hostilidade, Hi-chan... – Kurama sorriu, inocentemente brincando com o outro.

– Não me chame assim!

– Eu chamo do que quiser, – Kurama esfriou o olhar e a voz.

– Por que você quer manter essa farsa de que é meu amigo, ou me conhece?

– Não sei... mas acho que isso inspira confiança neles, – indicou Yuusuke e Kuwabara, – e foi a confiança que os fez vencerem várias lutas, não concorda?

Hiei rosnou de novo. Se olhares pudessem matar... Kurama provavelmente seria pó.

– Melhor você voltar a dormir. Quem sabe o que nos espera amanhã.

– Tch.

E com isso, Hiei lhe deu as costas e pulou de volta para a árvore.

Kurama praguejou em silêncio, olhando torto para a folhagem por trás da qual o _youkai_ se escondia.

_Que pena, não..? Quando está prestes a experimentar... ele lhe escapa novamente, pela vigésima vez..._

'_Não enche. Você queria experimentar também.'_

_Claro. Mas tem que fazer as coisas direito... desse jeito nunca vai conseguir._

_'Eles já desconfiam demais. A Yukina sabe. Não preciso de mais ninguém sabendo antes de conseguir.'_

_Você está decidido a experimentá-lo, não está?_

'_Sim. Ele é o único que ainda não consegui.'_

_Pergunto-me da onde vem tamanha determinação... você o ama?_

'_Está brincando comigo? Desde quando eu posso amar?'_

_Sabe-se lá o que pode mudar. Você acha que pode amar?_

Kurama deixou os olhos escorregarem até onde Yuusuke dormia.

'_...'_

_Hmm. Silêncio às vezes fala mais do que um discurso..._

'_É... acho que você está certo... acho que eu posso amar mesmo.'_

_Que bom... porque ele com certeza é o meu prato predileto de todos eles..._

'_Gostos que combinam? Não preciso ser o lado que ama, sempre.'_

_Quem disse que não amo ele?_

'_Você é esquisito.'_

_Obrigado, meu vampirinho predileto._

'_Cala a boca.'_

_Ei. Lembra de respirar._

'_Não é engraçado. Ainda foi culpa sua.'_

_Eu sei. Mas respira, vai._

O ruivo puxou ar para dentro de seus pulmões, expelindo-o logo em seguida. O movimento era forçado.

'_Feliz?'_

_Muito. Adoro sentir o ar dentro dos pulmões. E escuta... da próxima vez... vê se convence o Koenma de que só você e o Yuusuke "podem dar conta do caso"._

'_Sim... mas se não funcionar... ainda tenho várias cartas na manga.'_

Os olhos esmeralda brilharam dourados por um momento, depois voltaram a ser verdes, mas estavam escurecidos com algo indecifrável, um cor-de-jade sombrio.

'_Ainda vou conseguir teu sangue, Yuusuke. E aí veremos se posso te fazer meu...'_

* * *

**Owari..?**


End file.
